Talk:Outpost Attack
Level Changes I think it is of importance to note that at level 16, reds (as opposed to purple and greys) started appearing and the outpost guard started using a shotgun (as opposed to a pistol). It'd be pretty impressive if we managed to make a chart of what changes occur at which levels. Or atleast keep track of it. It's kind of important, especially when considering what level survivors you want to fight with without introducing zombies above your preferred difficulty level. Clarification If the forum question doesn't get answered, I need to know- is this correct? Total Victory 20% Victory 15% Marginal Victory 10% Defeat 5% Crushing Defeat 0% Also, someone may need to reinterpret the results of the outpost attacks. I will be making provisions for a marginal victory outcome in my template. --EVA-251 16:10, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Attack Log Don't want to bash anybody's work here, but I doubt that the OA log will last for long. It's already outdated (missing the latest entries and other unknown), and it's a daily event, the list will become huge in a very short time and only very few people update it. Limit the list to 10 days prior to the last OA maybe if it really has to stay? Uhh OA is not a only once per day event I was surprised today (Thursday, December 16, 2010) when around 6pm Central Time there was one, then also at 11pm Central time... 05:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Gornemant 00:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *This is why I made it a very simple, almost 0 maintenance template based system. It is of course possible to update this listing by what is said on the Megathread at the forums, but I agree fully with what you say. --EVA-251 17:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *nose que es lo que pasa pero yo me he conectado en un dia normal y corriente (01 de diciembre del 2011 al 03 de diciembre del 2011) y no he visto el ataque outpost nose que esta pasando pero me he conectado desde la mañana (9:00am a 12:00 pm) y no hay tal ataque en esos dias y eso es una situacion grave por que muchos jugadores viven del ataque ascendiendo de nivel, yo quisiera saber que es lo que esta pasando Sebastianurrego 02:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) oa time in General Santos City, Mindanao, Philippines the time is usually 6:45 - 8:30 Outpost Attack OGs It would be pretty useful if we could collect the info to create a chart of what weapons OGs use. My thinking is it would end up being based on stats, proficiencies, and the weapons the character is useing. Every character that is built differently can take on different tasks more efficiently. a level 20 character built on basic machineguns is gonna be able to do certain things then a level 20 shotgun. Thus with this the weapons of an OG would have to be different for characters. I've been playing this game for quite a while, but i've restarted and abandonded and deleted my old accounts because the character became inefficient. I've noticed the OAs have changed and the OGs have too, but whom ever said at level 16 OGs get shotguns, at level 14 i got my OG to use a rifle. reading their post about the shotgun and me being a level 22 with my OG still using a rifle, I think the OG's weapon has to be based off stats and other info as listed earlier. 22:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC)SWS Juggalo uh just wondering can you guys work out when the attack is in AEST (australian eastern standard time?) OA Revive Time ok um the time to revive when u die in oa should be shortenend a little oh and good news. i died in OA and i forgot that i had 241k with me and now im broker. this is bloodymassacre, signing out Please edit the outpost attack times. I live in England, but since the time when the outpost gets attacked is at 10pm till 1am, I can't benift from the experience gained from the outpost getting attacked. So I have to scrape the bottom of the barrel with tedious missions and stuff. Plese bring it forward to an earlier time so us Brits can take part too. 3D Experience Bonus It has occured to me, now that zombies can no longer get into an outpost, that means that endings or should I say the ending never change. Since the overall experiance bonus percentile was dependant on the overall performance, where does this leave the bonus now? At the current date in time (March 2011) the ending text box gives the same description and the marginal victory. Does this mean that this is now the set bonus, or is it different from that bonus? Just a thoughtJules57 05:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry I just had to edit that scrollbox out of your post....terrible... 14:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Aggro Ive sometimes noticed that when an outpost attack happens in fort pastor an area of up to about 3 blocks radius also has increased aggro, not at complete oa level aggro but still enough to make looting hard. I havnt acctually tested it but i use that to determine weather theres an outpost attack when im coming back from looting, and usually theres an OA going on, unsure if they fixed that in the recent updates since i havent been able to log on enough to see if it still applies. so im mostly wondering if thats just random aggro by chance or if aggro from OA spreads allittle. WyvernBlast 12:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Bosses in Outpost Attack ? Is it true ? Hi 12:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Owen Hardy